Companies often use interactive voice response (“IVR”) systems to route telephone calls from customers to representatives that are relevant to customers' needs. IVR systems may make use of automated messages played back to users to represent menus and menu options, and may allow users to navigate the menus by providing vocal feedback and/or by pressing keys on a number pad.